Tales from Hanna-Barbera High
by SuperAlex64
Summary: At Hanna-Barbera High, there are many a tale to tell. Just a collection of side stories, where the students can have their adventures. Tale #2: Boo-Boo was a boy, Buttercup was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?
1. Movie Night at Bunny's

**Alright! Start of new series of sorts! With this thing!**

**Takes place either during or after 'Fast Times at Hanna-Barbera High'**

**Jake Clawson, Chance Furlong, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Atom Ant, and Penny belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belongs to Cartoon Network**

* * *

Tales from Hanna-Barbera High #1

It was Friday night and Bunny Rabbit, the purple-eyed, purple loving former Powerpuff Girl, who happened to be raised by the descendants of Ricochet Rabbit, had decided to invite a few friends over to watch a movie of her choice while her family was out.

She invited the cool kats themselves, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, the dynamic duo themselves, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, her fellow mutant, Adam "Atom" Ant, and one of her bestest friends, Penny Ardilla.

Unfortunately, Bunny's other bestest friend, Dee Dee couldn't make it. Neither could Blabber Mouse, who did want to come but already promised his best friend, Super Snooper that he would hang out with him and Snoop wasn't in the mood for a movie. Huckleberry Hound was on a date, amazingly enough. Yogi, Boo-Boo, and Cindy was out of a nice restaurant with their families and will probably regret it once they get the bill. Snagglepuss, who would've loved to come, had to work extra on school play and that's more important to him. Everyone else was just to busy to sit and watch a movie with friends.

They each got to Bunny's fairly late but it was all good, after all, Bunny did have a movie all ready to viewing.

"Alright! For your viewing pleasure!" shouted Bunny, in front of the screen, hands behind her back, grinning madly until she revealed the movie they were to watch.

The small group of friends, who, at that point. listening to music, reading a comic book, getting popcorn ready, or just sitting there waiting patiently, were shocked as they read the title.

Jake, staring ahead, read out loud, "The Faceless-"

Chance continued, eyes bugging out, "Masked Killer-"

"Gore Galore-" added Penny, wondering just how her best friend managed to get a copy.

"Bloody Vindication-" added Secret, trying to not sound like his voice was shaking and failing at it.

"Mach 5." finished Adam, staring wide-eyed.

Morocco, completely oblivious about the movies reputation, asked, "Is it good?"

"Morocco," Secret explained, looking straight at him, in disbelief, "This movie's been banned in quite a few countries, of course, it's good."

"Oh."

Jake then asked, "Bunny, where did you get this?"

"I know a guy," she answered. shrugging her shoulders, "So, let's watch, y'all ain't wimping on me, are you?"

Jake scoffed, saying, "No way, I've been dying to see what the fuss is about, right Chance?"

"Right, this is gonna rock!"

"Ant, Ardilla, Squirrel, Mole, you guys in or what?"

"Yeah."

"...You bet."

"Uh-huh...?"

Satisfied, Bunny pressed play as the room grew dark and she took her place on the floor, instead of on the couch with the others, though Jake and Morocco were standing because there was no more room.

As the movie started, all was silent and of course, that silence had to be broken by Secret commenting, to noone in particular, "My mom is so gonna slaughter me for this," which helped ease some tension, whether he was serious or not.

* * *

Another horrifying scene and gruesome sounds with grotesque imagery and the small group of friends, most of them anyway, were very clearly shaken up by this.

During mid-scream, Bunny pulled her hair forward to cover her eyes. Morocco was cowering behind the couch while Adam, clearly disgusted by the scene, had to vomit in the nearest container: Morocco's Fez. Penny pulled Secret's tail from behind him and used it to cover herself though she couldn't keep her eyes away from the screen. She could even practically fell Secret shaking and he was. Just staring at the screen wide-eyed and not even eating or drinking anything. Chance also stared at the screen but at least, he still ate handfuls of popcorn. Jake, the only one who actually remained calm about, casually sat on the armrest, eating plenty of popcorn, and even went as far as to chuckle a bit.

_"Not bad,"_ he thought, chewing carefully.

* * *

Eventually, all movies come to an end and this one was no exception. The lights came back on and everyone stared at the screen for a few minutes before Morocco groaned out loud, "Adam, you owe me a new fez!"

"Heh, heh, sorry about that!"

"So," Bunny started to ask, turning to face her friends behind her, "What did you think?"

Everyone, who wasn't Jake Clawson just sat there, staring ahead, contemplating.

Jake then replied, "Well, it was kind of underwhelming, to be honest."

Everyone just stopped and stared at him, until Chance spoke up, saying, "No, he's right, it was good, but not good enough, considering it's rep.

"Then Adam ruined my fez for nothing!" Morocco yelled out.

Which caused Adam to yell back, "Look! I said I was sorry!"

"Well, that answers that, I guess," Bunny shrugging her shoulders, "What about you, Penn?"

Penny then shouted out, "That was insane! Why would you show this movie and how did you manage to get a hold of a copy?!"

"Wasn't _that_ scary," Secret scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?!" replied Penny, poking him on the chest, getting into his face, "You were shaking!"

Smirking and resting his arms behind his head, relaxing, "Prove it," all smug, not knowing what would happen out.

The faceless masked killer suddenly appeared right next to them as if out of nowhere.

Naturally, the student all screamed, completely terrified, but none were quite as loud as Secret. He was the most terrified, even more so than Morocco. The scream stopped when they heard the laughter from under the mask.

"Wait," asked Penny, pausing, "Since when did the killer laugh?"

Bunny said, "Hold on," walking up to the masked killer and pulled his mask.

Everyone else quickly averted their eyes, as so they don't have to look at see the killer's disgustingly disfigured face again, but when Bunny shouted out, "Rick!", they all looked back and yes, as it turned out, it was one of Bunny's older brothers, Ricky all dressed up in a rather excellent costume done up to make himself look like the killer in the movie.

"What are you doing?!" she loudly asked, clearly annoyed at her brother, "Okay, so you came home early just to work on your costume for that cosplay competition and now you satisfied with your work?"

Ricky nodded, with a devious smile, and even went as far as to pat Secret on the head and walked away from the group, chuckling.

Adam then commented, "Well, that was something."

"That costume looked almost as good as the one from the movie," said Jake, thinking it over.

"Nah," replied Chance, shaking his head, disagreeing, "I could probably make something better."

Suddenly, Morocco started laughing out loud.

"Geez, what's so funny?" asked Secret, mildly startled by his best friend.

"It;s just that we were all pretty scared that he was going to get us!" Morocco loudly explained as best he could while still laughing non-stop.

Bunny then started giggling, adding, "And rip us open."

"Or," added Chance with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Go on rampage and hunt us down-"

"Off the ends of the earth?" Jake finished for him.

"Yeah."

Adam's expression and comment said all that needed to be said.

"That movie's all kinds of messed-up!"

To that, the rest of the students laughed, especially as they reminisced about some of their favorite scary parts from the movie.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Bye, Bunny!", "See ya around, Rabbit!", "Yeah, I'd like to place an order for a medium chocolate shake and fries for tomorrow," and other similar phrases were heard outside as all of the friends tha came for movie night left for their homes.

Jake was going to get a ride from Chance's family, Adam flew back to his house, and Secret, Penny, and Morocco all walked home.

"Secret?" Morocco asked, "Are you sure you don't want to call home?"

"Nah, it's not that far, besides, walking's good for us."

So the trio went on their way, not really talking but laughing, goofing around and just having fun. Though, admittedly, Morocco did grow concerned when Secret kept trying to show off some of his stunts despite it being nighttime. Sure, the street lamps were on but he knew that his best friend would try to show off in the dark.

"I'm not afraid," Secret had insisted with a steely glare that only Morocco could see.

Next thing he knew, Secret ended up faceplanting onto a bush. Aside from a bruised ego and some pain, he was fine, but he continued the walk in silence.

During their walk, suddenly, out of nowhere came this horrible sound, it sounded a lot like something out of the movie, specifically the part where the kids that had just left a party end up getting stalked by the killer.

Needless to say, because of them remembering that part of the movie, the three friends jumped up and screamed, some louder than others.

Penny, realising that the noise, whatever it was, stopped , was able to compose herself fairly quickly though she was still a bit shaken up. When she turned to Secret, she noticed that Secret was practically shaking.

"Um..., are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Managing to calm down a little, he nodded with a weak smile.

"Maybe Clawson and Furlong were wrong," she pondered, "Maybe that movie really did deserve it's reputation, I mean, it was pretty freaky."

"I just still can't believe I couldn't handle this one, I mean, I've been wanting to see it for so long and my mom is so gonna kill me."

"Meh, could've been worse," Penny pointed out.

"Worse, how?"

Pointing to the pair of jeans that he was wearing, which is admittedly a pretty rare feat in itself, Penny, giggling, explained, "You could've pissed yourself."

Shocked, Secret looked down and, much to his relief, he didn't.

"Well, that's a plus," he sarcastically commented.

Giggling some more, Penny slyly told him, "Don't worry, I protect you from the killer monster."

Secret would have amused by this statement, had he not known what this girl was capable of. So he asked, in an equally sly voice, "Oh, you will, will you?"just to maybe mess with her and maybe to show that he's fine.

Before they knew it, they were leaning closer to each other as they went as far as closing their eyes when finally-

They were pushed apart by Morocco coming between them, exclaiming while still grinning, "I'm still here!" to which Secret replied. confused but amused, "You sure are, Buddy," and began to walk off.

Penny, blinking as she just stood there, confused, tried to figure out what just happened. When she did figure out what just happened, she crossed her arms, muttering, "Moodkiller," but when she looked up and realised that both Secret and Morocco left without her, she cried out, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" and quickly ran to catch up.

As soon as she was gone, Adam moved out of his hiding place, saying, "Oh, darn, I wanted to see what they were gonna do," then paused, adding, "Then again, seeing Secret frickin' Squirrel act kinda like a wuss was almost worth it," he laughing, thinking about how he somehow managed to freak that squirrel out, "Oh, well, better get the movie back home before Mr. Undercover notices that I took it," and with that, the super-powered mutant ant flew into the night.

**The End**

* * *

**'And Secret suffered from some nightmares that night. Once Scarlett was able to coax him into telling what happened, she somehow figured that her brother-in-law was somehow involved. So she took a baseball bat and marched over to Undercover's place.'**

**Admittedly this wasn't really one of my better stories but I thought it was kinda cute, liked the ending. Plus been putting it off from way too long.**

**See ya later dudes!**


	2. Does Your Pretty Face See What He's?

**Now for the latest installment for the side story series! It really did take me this long for me to write this.**

**Takes place during the main story, but we're not there yet.**

**Only Tabby, Krystine, Astraea and Bette are mine, the rest are definitely not mine.**

* * *

Does Your Pretty Face See What He's Worth?

Tales from Hanna-Barbera High #2

Boo-Boo Bear, a brown furred bear wearing only a tuxedo T-shirt and easily one of the youngest juniors in Hanna-Barbera High history, grinned as he finished up fixing his skateboard on the school's steps. It still surprised people that he is only 12 years old, but he really didn't mind. Neither did his friends. But some people still often wonder how a foster kid / skater boy could be so smart as to be able to skip quite a few grades. Clearly, in order to be smart, one has to be able to fit into stereotypes perfectly. But he was just a normal kid with normal problems and doesn't need to deal with stereotyping himself for others.

Proof of this was when Buttercup Bear, a young grey furred she-bear, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a blue bowtie and a skirt, with a matching bow on the side and her fur styled in a ponytail, tied with another matching bow, walked out of the school with her friends. Suddenly, Boo-Boo found himself sweating as his mouth suddenly went dry as he tried to say something to her, But since he saw her as 'The Cutest Bear in the Whole School', he honestly couldn't bring himself to accidentally make himself look like an idiot in front of her.

While the idea of Boo-Boo being an idiot was too absurd, even for this town's standards, he had witnessed love making people dumb. Like how the now-famous Country McClaw acts around Kitty Jo Mewsette, or how Buttercup's big sister, Brunhilda Bear acts around Yogi Bear, his hopefully soon-to-be big brother. Though, while Boo-Boo was too polite to admit it, he did think that Brunhilda was already pretty stupid. Honestly, who in their right mind antagonizes Cindy Bear. Cindy Bear, of all people! It's a wonder that there hasn't been a big fight yet. Though, Cindy clearly does get angry at Brunhilda.

That said Boo-Boo is rooting for Cindy and Yogi to get together, once Yogi finally loses his fear of commitment, of course.

Back to Boo-Boo and Buttercup, he just stood there, nervously, staring at her while she waved her paw at his face, saying, "Earth to Boo-Boo," and when that didn't work, she said, "Hello...!", snapping her fingers in his face. Still no response.

It was then when one of her friends, an orange tabby named Tabby, wearing a similar outfit to Buttercup's, only in pink, said to her, "Ah, forget about that little freako." The rest of her friends seemed to go along with this as well so, with great reluctance, Buttercup went along with it, too.

Yogi, a 16-year-old brown furred bear, wearing a green pork pie hat and a white T-shirt with a green tie design, who happened to be passing through while this was all going down, called out for his little bear-type buddy, "Hey, hey, hey, Boo-Boo, what's up?" which finally got Boo-Boo to snap out of it. Looking around, Boo-Boo realised that Buttercup was gone and with that, he sighed in disappointment.

Concerned, Yogi asked, "Boo-Boo, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Sighing, Boo-Boo admitted, "Yogi, I wanna ask Buttercup out," before Yogi could ask an important question, he quickly added, "And yes, I know I'm 12 and she's 13, but still, I just can't talk to her."

"Which is why you need my help," Yogi said, but before Boo-Boo could get a word in, he continued, "Don't you worry I have a plan because," he then pause for a moment for dramatic effect, "As we all Know, I am smarter than the average bear. Hmm..., let's see."

Knowing full well that once Yogi starts, he won't be able to get a word in edgewise, Boo-Boo quickly yelled out,** "YOGI!"**

"What?!" asked Yogi, startled.

"If your plan involves you dressing me up like Cyrano de Bergerac and courting Buttercup like that, and no, that's not how that story goes, then no, I'm not doing that."

"Actually, I was going to dress you up like that big nosed guy from that movie we saw the other day..., what's it called again?...Oh yeah, Roxanne."

"Yogi," Boo-Boo deadpanned, explaining, "Roxanne was a modernized version of Cyrano's story."

"And here I thought it took place during the 80s," Yogi said, chuckling until he saw the expression on Boo-Boo's face. He then cleared his throat as he asked, "Now Boo-Boo, I know you had a crush on Buttercup since forever ago when you first laid eyes on her, but what about that girl we met at Cindy's birthday party, You-Know-Who? From what I remember, you two really hit it off."

"Yeah, I know," Boo-Boo sighed, "I really did like her too, but she's a rebel soldier from a galaxy far, far away," Boo-Boo glared at Yogi, who snickered at what he just said, "I may never see her again, but on the other hand, Buttercup is my first crush, even if I like our little stranger." Stranger referring to that girl he met at the party, Boo-Boo ended it with, "I can't just let that go."

Yogi smiled at this as he led his hopefully soon-to-be brother away as a new, hopefully original plan began to formulate in his head.

* * *

As for Buttercup and her friends, they were walking and talking. Not only was Buttercup friends with Tabitha "Tabby" Tigercat, she was also friends with Krystine Pudelhund, the elegant pink poodle wearing a black version of their group's uniform, Astraea Lambsy or Star as she's sometimes called, a white lamb wearing a mint green version of their uniform, and Bette Bunnimane, a blue lionhead rabbit wearing a red version of their uniform. They were convinced that, despite the fact that Hanna-Barbera High does not require uniforms, the uniforms look awesome on them anyway. Some of their peers thought that they only wore uniforms because they wished that they could go to Snob School, better known to everyone else as the Richard Rich School for the Very Financially Secure, but no, that wasn't the case: Even they had standards.

But perhaps, their standards were too high.

Buttercup asked her friends, "So, what do you think of Boo-Boo Bear?", not really expecting her friends', especially Krystine's, to wrinkle their noses in disgust. "Oh come on! He's not that bad, right?!", she shouted.

It was then when Astraea bluntly asked, "You're kidding, right?" As a lamb, she was very gentle-hearted, but also was known for having a bit of a temper. She then shook her head as she told Buttercup, "You cannot be serious." She then noticed the serious look on Buttercup's face and explained, "Look I know he's great and all but... I just don't think he's right from any of us, especially you."

"What, why?"

It was then when Tabby took over to explain, "For one, he's a foster kid. I know, I know, terrible reason, but he'll have to leave again and forget about about this town. It happened once, it'll happen again."

Bette, hopping onto Tabby's back, added, "Ya know, his hobbies leave something to be desired, especially for someone of his smartness."

It was then when when the elegant Krystine who, after thinking about it very carefully, said, "Well, to be honest, I think the clothes he wears are simply proof positive that that boy isn't quite good enough for you, Buttercup."

But Bette simply pointed out that Boo-Boo only wears a shirt which was more than most people.

"That only makes it worse!" Krystine exclaimed.

Poor Buttercup, she couldn't decide and her best friends whom she trusts with everything weren't helping. On the one paw, Boo-Boo is a foster kid, looking for a family while adorable, not that helpful. But he is very intelligent, having skipped a few grades which was more impressive than her only skipping one grade. He is close friends with Yogi Bear, for some reason and even wants to really be a part of his family. But then again, he was also friends with Cynthia "Cindy" Bear, which, despite her crushing on Yogi for some reason, they knew that she was of high standing. Krystine was right, perhaps Boo-Boo should wear different clothes. Yeah, he should! But, as an Eleventh grader, Boo-Boo is technically higher on the school hierarchy than she and her friends, Ninth graders. This could be the opportunity that she and her friends were looking for. But then again, he's a skater boy while she does ballet.

"Not sure, what that has to do with anything," she added in her head, rolling her eyes.

But, in the end, Buttercup had made her decision, but why was she feeling so horrible about it.

* * *

The next day, late in the afternoon, one lone bear sat on a log in a secluded part of the park. He couldn't believe that so much could go so wrong today.

First, Boo-Boo did go through with Yogi's plan: buy Buttercup flowers. Buying flowers for Buttercup was very easy, he knew that she prefered gardenias over the flowers that she's named for. And then actually talk to her, which was excruciatingly hard, but he managed to pull through. But then, Buttercup had to reject him like that. Yeah, she seemed nice about it and strangely sad about it for some reason, which was fine, it's only a little heartbreak on his end. Not that bad. Then her friends had to show up loudly and cheerfully congratulating her. Now, his heart's in pieces. So here he is now crying alone at the park.

Suddenly, he felt a paw on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it was Yogi.

"Don't worry, Boo-Boo," he said, trying to make his brother feel better like a good big brother should, "I'll make okay, you'll see." With that, Yogi led Boo-Boo home.

For a while, Boo-Boo did keep on carrying a torch for Buttercup, but eventually he extinguished the flame and moved on.

* * *

Ten years later, Buttercup honestly never thought she would come back here, but here she was standing in front of the Hanna-Barbera High building for the first time since she graduated. She, like many former students, were invited to a party here at the school, almost like a reunion, but not quite. She didn't really want to go as she'd been through so many hardships for the past few years. One example, last year husband left her for another, leaving her and her baby alone. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see the crazy cast of characters that she remembered from her school days, including her friends. So, she dressed up in a white blouse with a blue skirt and replacing her blue bow from her youth with a fancy blue hat with gardenias stuck to it, had called for a babysitter and now, here she is.

"Buttercup!" a voice suddenly cried out, laughing, before Buttercup felt someone hug her from behind. It was Bette, always happy to see her friends. Buttercup then spotted the rest: Tabby, Krystine and Astraea, all still wearing their colors but weren't wearing similar clothes.  
They all shared a group hug and entered the school.

Once inside, nostalgia washed all over them as memories of all the good times they all had here at the school. As soon as they entered the party, they spotted so many now-famous familiar faces, like a short grey furred mouse wearing a blue fedora and white trench coat standing, arm in arm, with a much taller purple-eyed human-looking woman with her chestnut hair in a bob, wearing a purple dress with her old black ribbon sash over a pair of jeans with a black jacket.

"Oh my gosh!" cried out Bette, "It's Blabber and Bunny Mouse!"

Krystine couldn't help but remark, "I still don't know what she sees in him."

Still, it was unbelievable that so many former students went on to become famous. The friends then looked up as The Cattanooga Cats, still popular today, were finishing up their song. The lineup really didn't change, the only difference was that Kitty Jo Mewsette was now known as Kitty Jo McClaw.

Country McClaw, grinning, said to the crowd, "Alright, we got special treat for you all! And we know that you'll love it!" With that the Cats walked off stage, laughing, as the adult Yogi and Boo-Boo walked on stage. Yogi hadn't changed much though that shirt he used to wear was replaced by an actual tie. Boo-Boo, on the other hand, was much taller than he was back when he was twelve and now only wore a blue bow tie. Krystine approves. Back then, Boo-Boo was just cute, now he's down right handsome. The music came on and those two clowns started rapping and doing 'The Space Bear Shuffle." It was just as hilarious as it sounded and one could tell that they were having too much fun.

But then, Boo-Boo brought a girl around their age that Buttercup had never seen before up on stage to join them. She sort of looked like a normal bear but there were too many differences. For one, her fur was white and obviously, she was no polar bear. Her choppy hair was bright pink. Her sclera was bright blue and instead of normal ears, her's were pointed like an elf's. She wore a bright red dress with a high pink collar and stars all over the skirt. She had many little purple belts around her waist. She wore purple mismatched leggings under her dress with magenta gladiator sandals. Not even Krystine knew what to make of it. The new girl, which it was growing obvious that both Yogi and Boo-Boo knew her, joined the two brothers, having fun along side them. At one point, she and Boo-Boo held each other close and looked into each other's eyes. Boo-Boo even called her 'his precious Snulu.'

Honestly, Buttercup was very surprised that Boo-Boo would end up finding someone else.

After that performance, Yogi goaded the crowd to get Boo-Boo to sing a duet with Snulu. Which he did. The song was basically about star-crossed lovers separated but hope to be together again, going against the actual meaning of star-crossed lovers. It was a very sad song and there were hardly any dry eyes in the audience. While wiping her tears, Buttercup spotted Yogi in the crowd, putting a magnolia flower in Cindy's, now brown furred instead of of blue, wearing a yellow scarf and blue, hair and stood closer together.

As soon as they were done singing their song, Boo-Boo kissed Snulu on the cheek, surprising her. Then he surprised her again by pulling a bouquet of colorful gladiolas out of nowhere which led to her, hugging him and giving him kisses. All right there on stage.

While mildly sad, Buttercup couldn't help but smile and say, "Well, Boo-Boo, I'm glad you found someone."

**the end**

* * *

**Plenty of references here: the Cyrano de Bergerac bit was from Buttercup Bear's one (I believe) appearance: ****Yogi De Beargerac. The last two bits were references to ****Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears, you know, the Space Bear Shuffle and the duet.**

**Snulu's outfit here is basically Rainbow Rocks Snulu Bear ****by AugieDoggie-Fan-92 on DeviantArt**

**By the way, this fic was going to be closer to the song it's based on, but I changed my mind.**

**Next story, we shall be introduced to a Rock 'n' Roll Queen, see ya later, dudes.**


End file.
